There is an interest in methods to sequester, entrap, encapsulate and/or deposit various compounds or substances on the surfaces of, on various structures, and/or within various structures (e.g., polymer, metal, or ceramic surfaces and/or structures). One area of interest is the use of fibers and/or nanofibers that are designed to carry one or more compounds or substances, where such fibers, nanofibers, or structures made therefrom are placed, deposited or formed on one or more surfaces of a material.
Thus, there is a need in the art for methods, and products, that permit one to include and/or incorporate various fibers and/or nanofibers, where the fibers and/or nanofibers are designed to carry, sequester and/or encapsulate one or more compounds or substances, or are designed to be deposited onto a wide variety of structures and/or surfaces.